User blog:Russelrules44/The Vent Is Open....
I apologize for this huge venting post but I am just sick to death of people claiming that there's going to be a end times in this world when they don't have to facts to prove it. Hopefully when I finish my one-shot on Anita Fumes; I will never have to confront one of this idiots ever again. I pose to you a universal question.....Why do people believe in conspiracies such as the N.W.O? No, i'm serious; why do they believe in such nonsense? I'm looking at the comments of one particually stupid conspiracy video and i'm like...."Ugh, God guys; shut up!" There are a couple of people I agree with though; One guy wrote "What a load of shit. They said this about Bush in '08, and Clinton in '99. There have always been giant leaps in technology every 8 years. Your bank or cell-phone provider has just as much info on you as the federal government" And I agree, I believe that the N.W.O and every conspiracy that people has concieved of is just ridiculous and will just fall under deaf ears. Another person wrote down, "Just another failed attempt to get attention. Most of what is said is either completely wrong or lacking sufficient context to convey the actual meaning. There are thousands of silly bastards like this character making shit video." And he's right. The sad thing is people are willing to believe that sort of nonsense! It's like I said that the world will end in 2037 because of termites; yeah, it's dumb and it's not going to happen. Basically what i'm trying to say is that i'd rather have America control the world rather than any other country. Everything in this world is going to have a leader no matter what, and in this case; it's the United States. If Russia or North Korea took over, we would probably have another world war on our hands. Also, our consitution cannot harm the people it protects, but of course there are some paranoid people out there that will believe anything you put on a platter for them; so they're going to believe that if the government does try to take over (which is about as possible as a meteor hitting the Earth.) that America will fall into pandemonium and thus cease to exist. Now; normally i'm all for it being someone's opinion, but if you seriously believe that the N.W.O is real and that the end times are coming, You're freaking pathetic and you need to get into real life. Also; this is a bit unrelated but I just need to say this, I'm looking at the beginning of the video and guess what I see here? The dude who made the video; quoted ADOLF HITLER. The man who killed six million innocent jews in the Holocaust, was quoted in the beginning of the video. So yeah, whoever's in the StormCloudsGathering can go fork themselves for quoting one of the most despised men in world history. So in conclusion: There is no such thing as the N.W.O, America is not the root of all evil in this world, Jesus will not be coming back and you shouldn't believe everything you hear, because it might be wrong. Well now if that's out of the way, I can go and finish my one-shot on Anita Fumes. Thank you. Category:Blog posts